


London's Chosen

by SherKat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherKat/pseuds/SherKat
Summary: A short epilogue of sorts to BlackBandit111's work Only Human. Their work is quoted in italics. Mine begins after the asterisks.At any given crime scene in London, at any given time, the unthinkable happens -- John Watson dies in the arms of Sherlock Holmes.





	London's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/427379) by BlackBandit111. 



_Sherlock's whole body begins to quiver, like a string pulled too taut on a bow. His body thrums but his shoulders slump, and he lets out another little noise, something between a sob and a whimper. His face is creased with pain his eyebrows are pulled together and his nose is scrunched and his lips are bleeding a little because he's bit them so hard._

_Lestrade speaks so softly that he sounds like a different man. "Let it out, Sherlock."_

_And for once, Sherlock listens._

_His whole body keels forward as he wraps his arms tightly around his torso, and he cries his heart out. Tears leak off his nose and onto John's stained jumper, and he makes a little sound of effort, and Lestrade says, "Scream if you have to, Sherlock. It's alright."_

_And apparently that is all he needs, because he opens his mouth and lets out the most heart wrenching sound that Sally has ever heard. And he sucks in a breath and does it again. And again. And again._

_*****_

All of London hears those screams. All the grief, all the pain, all the what-should-have-been-but-now-will-never-be. And London, that great city, who loves her chosen son as he loves her, shares his grief and pain with those who must hear, as these things happen when they must.

Mycroft Holmes hears the screams. His heart clenches, dropping whatever he’s doing; he doesn’t even remember now where he is or what he had in his hands. He signals Anthea that he must get to Sherlock wherever he may be, immediately if not sooner.

Martha Hudson hears the screams. She grasps at her heart, gasps a breath, and blots her eyes. Then she whispers a prayer, squares her shoulders and starts the oven to begin baking.

Molly Hooper hears the screams. She drops the scalpel she is wielding as her head snaps up, mouth gaping and eyes wide in horror. She leaves the body she is working on to go prepare another table and utensil tray for the inevitable, tears streaming down her face. When all is prepared, clinical and professional to the best of her ability [she must do her best, now, for them], she nods once and returns to her previous work area to finish up while she waits.

Harriett Watson hears the screams. They cut through the fog in her mind from the bottle in her hand. She looks around, wondering why she feels distressed. Seeing nothing, she puts her head back on her arms, crossed on the table in front of her, letting the fog block any pain.

The city of London is oddly quiet. Her citizens strangely subdued, without knowing why. They are all in mourning, crying with the rain, all for the loss of one John Hamish Watson.


End file.
